Los Sakura
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Tsuna y Gokudera habían prometido cada año ir a ver los Sakura florecer. Lo hicieron todos los años, sin falta, hasta cuando tuvieron a sus hijos. Pero estos dos años fue muy diferente... y más porque él ya no está. 5927.


- ¡Papá! ¡Rápido!- el niño de ocho años, de castaño de ojos verdes corrió por entre medio de los Sakura y desplegó un mantel blanco en el suelo. El hombre mayor, llevando de la mano a su pequeña hija de cinco años de cabello y ojos castaños como él. Le sonrió dulcemente y dejó la pequeña canasta con bocadillos sobre el mantel.

- Papi, las flores son hermosas.- dijo la niña, juntando los pequeños pétalos rosados que caían de las ramas, mecidas suavemente por el viento.

- Sí, así es. Son muy hermosas.- Tsuna sonrió mientras veía a sus hijos jugar con las flores.

La gente lentamente se iba reuniendo para ver los Sakura, antes del festival que habría ésta noche. Tomó un onigiri y lo saboreó, mientras su pequeño hijo juntaba pétalos y se los daba a la niña.

- Papi, mira.- la niña se le acercó, cargando un enorme cúmulo de pétalos en brazos.- Te voy a hacer una corona con todos estos pétalos.

- Gracias, Yuffie.

Levantó la vista, viendo los Sakura. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había podido venir aquí? Ah, ya lo recordaba, había sido justo hace dos años. Sí, ellos habían ido a disfrutar del festival nuevamente como habían hecho todos los años, desde hacía diez años, desde que tenia quince.

Pero el año anterior y éste habían sido diferentes. El año pasado ellos no habían ido, Tsuna no soportaría haberlo hecho, no con la ausencia de un miembro de su familia muy importante. Y éste año... aunque se había animado a ver el festival nuevamente, no era lo mismo. No sin Gokudera. Todavía recordaba ese día con suma claridad.

**FlashBack**

Tsuna y su familia estaban enfrentándose contra otro grupo mafioso. Estos amenazaban con ocupar todo Namimori y los Vongola no permitirían que eso pasara. Todo estaba marchando bien, hasta que Tsuna se percató de algo muy importante: sus hijos iban a salir de la escuela, e iban a estar solos.

No podía enviar a Lambo o Yamamoto, como hacía siempre. Reborn estaba demasiado ocupado y Bianchi estaba ayudando a que la gente en medio del enfrentamiento huyera. ¿Qué iban a hacer? El Décimo Vongola sintió una fuerte mano posarse en su hombro y volteó, viendo a su confiable mano derecha sonreírle.

- Jyuudaime, vaya a buscar a los niños. Yo me encargaré de todo.

- Pero, Gokudera-kun...- el castaño apretó los puños, preocupado.

- Tsuna, nuestros hijos son primero.- sentenció con severidad.- Ve y búscalos, no te preocupes por nada, estaremos bien.

Con eso como última palabra, Tsuna le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su mano derecha, ambos susurraron un 'te amo' y Tsuna se fue a toda velocidad hacia la escuela. Estaba con el corazón en la garganta, esperaba a que sus hijos no hubieran salido aún. Para sorpresa de él, encontró a Chrome con los niños.

- Boss...- ella le sonrió, teniendo en brazos a la pequeña Yuffie y con Giotto agarrado con fuerza a su falda escocesa.

- ¿Chrome? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Haru-chan me dijo que los niños salían ahora de la escuela. Como las cosas estaban complicadas, decidí venir lo más rápido que pude para buscarlos y asegurarme de que nada les pasara. Lo siento, debí avisarle.

- No, Chrome, está bien.- abrazó a sus hijos con fuerza, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo sabiendo que estaban a salvo. Le sonrió agradecido a la ilusionista y ésta se marchó nuevamente, volviendo al campo de batalla.

Tsuna llevó a los niños a casa, cuando recibió una llamada de Yamamoto. Su corazón dio un vuelco e, inmediatamente, salió con los niños nuevamente. Al hospital.

Entró dando trompicones, empujando doctores y casi tirando a Hibari al suelo en medio de su desesperación. Llegó hasta la habitación 146 y sintió que su alma se derrumbaba, su corazón se oprimía y su cuerpo se paralizaba.

En la cama, recostado, estaba Gokudera. Su pecho estaba completamente vendado, tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno, quemaduras en algunas parte de su rostro y estaba conectado a varios aparatos. Los niños fueron los primeros en acercarse al peliplata.

- ¡Papá!- Giotto tomó la mano del mayor y la apretó con fuerza. El pequeño quizás era aún un niño, pero Tsuna estaba seguro de que sabía lo que pasaría.

Tsuna se acercó, a paso tembloroso, junto al peliplata. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, reteniendo las lágrimas, sentando a su hijas sobre sus piernas. La niña sollozó y Uri, que había salido de su Caja de Armamento al igual que Natsu, se acercó a la niña. Ella lo abrazó, sollozando aún más.

- Gokudera-kun...- murmuró con voz suave, acariciando su rostro.- Gokudera-kun, por favor, despierta.

- Juudai... me...- Gokudera abrió los ojos lentamente y les sonrió con las poca fuerzas que tenía.- L-lo logramos... derrotamos... a esos mafiosos...

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó, tomando la mano que Giotto previamente tenía sujeta, mientras el niño daba la vuelta a la cama y se ubicaba del otro lado.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Un grupo... de personas...- explicó, respirando profundo. La máquina que marcaba su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró un poco.- Unas personas... quedaron atrapadas... Yo los vi... y...traté de sacarlos... N-no vi que había... alguien detrás... Fue mi culpa...- gruñó con enojo.- Protegí a las personas... pe-pero recibí un... par de disparos... por la espalda.- rió un poco, posteriormente gimiendo un poco del dolor que le causaban las heridas.- Si sobrevivo... puede que... quede en silla de ruedas...

Tsuna tensó su mandíbula. Esto no hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado en el campo de batalla. Si así hubiera sido, podrían haber ido ambos a rescatar a esas personas y evitar que Gokudera saliera lastimado. Todo era su culpa. Debió haber confiado en que uno de sus Guardianes iría por los niños, nunca debió abandonar el campo de batalla.

- Tsuna...- la voz del mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a la realidad.- Te amo.- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Pero a Tsuna no le gustó. Esto estaba sonando a despedida.

- Y yo a ti, Hayato.- le devolvió la sonrisa a pesar de que se estaba muriendo de preocupación.

- Papá, a que no sabes.- Giotto dio varios saltitos, con los ojos llorosos.- Me eligieron para el protagónico en la obra de Otoño. Mejórate pronto, así tendré a más personas con las que ensayar en casa. Interpretaré al Rey Arthur.

- Claro, Giotto.- levantó su mano con dificultad, acariciando el rostro del niño.- Estaré ansioso por verte actuar.

- Papá, te quiero mucho.- Yuffie se arrodilló en la cama y abrazó a Gokudera con suavidad, llorando.

- Y yo a ti, mi niña... Mi princesa.- movió su rostro para quitarse la mascarilla estorbosa y besarle el cabello, sonriendo.- ¿Podrían... dejarme con... su padre a solas?

Giotto se jaló un poco su cabello castaño, algo que hacía cuando estaba muerto de nervios, y se acercó a su hermanita. Cuando los niños salieron, corrieron a los brazos de su tío Yamamoto. Uri y Natsu aún no habían salido, esperaban sentados a un costado de la cama. Gokudera buscó con su mano a Uri, que saltó inmediatamente a la cama.

- Uri... tengo que pedirte... un favor.

- Nya.- el leopardo en miniatura agachó las orejas y lamió suavemente la mano del Guardián de la Tormenta.

- Quiero... que cuides mucho a... mi familia.

- Hayato, por favor...- Tsuna no lo aguantó más.

- Por favor... Uri...- el pequeño minino asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y ronroneó, lamiendo la mano de Gokudera. Se alejó nuevamente, junto a Natsu, y salieron de la habitación a esperar.- Tsuna...

- ¡No!- gritó, apretando los puños. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, casi tirando la silla. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de Gokudera.- No digas nada, no te atrevas.

- Pero, yo...

- No te despidas, no.- Tsuna lo miró a los ojos.- No puedes despedirte, no puedes hacerlo. No me dejes, Hayato, por favor. No puedes dejarme. ¡No puedes dejarme sólo!

- N-no estás sólo...- le sonrió.- Estarás... con todos los demás.

- No importan si no estás tú. Ni siquiera Vongola me importa si no estás tú, Hayato, por favor... Dios, no...- Tsuna abrazó a Gokudera, llorando cada vez más y con un fuerte dolor en el corazón. Los brazos del otro rodearon débilmente el cuerpo de Tsuna, besando su cabello.- No podré seguir si no estás...

- Tienes que... seguir.- murmuró. Su corazón, tal y como marcaba la máquina, se volvía más débil.- Nuestros hijos... te necesitan...

- Hayato...

- Debes cuidarlos... por mí.- lo abrazó un poco más, una lágrima solitaria se deslizó tímidamente por la mejilla de Gokudera. Tsuna la besó suavemente.- Debes protegerlos. Debes... seguir adelante, sin importar qué.

- No me dejes, te lo ruego.

- Tsuna, no llores. Siempre... voy a estar contigo... Siempre lo estaré. Te amo. Siempre recuerda... que te amo.

- Te amo, Hayato. Te amo y siempre te amaré.

Uno de los médicos entró y puso una mano en el hombro de Tsuna.

Al poco rato, mientras todos estaban esperando, Tsuna salió de la habitación. Nadie tuvo que preguntar nada. Se sentó en la banca junto a sus hijos, Yuffie fue la única que lo miró pues Giotto seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo. la niña tomó la mano del castaño mayor.

- ¿Papá está durmiendo?- preguntó lentamente. El corazón de Tsuna se estremeció.

- Sí, está durmiendo, Yuffie. Él... dormirá por un largo tiempo.

- No va a despertar, ¿verdad?- preguntó Giotto, apretando los puños.

Nadie más habló.

**Fin FlashBack**

Por ese recuerdo, casi se le resbalan un par de lágrimas, pero las quitó rápidamente. Su hija se le acercó con dos coronas de flores, sonriendo. El castaño enarcó una ceja, confundido.

- Yuffie, ¿por qué hiciste dos coronas tan grandes? A tu hermano se le caerá...

- No es para Giotto.- la niña sonrió y dejó la corona justamente del lado derecho de Tsuna.- Es para papá.

- Yuffie...

- Papá dijo que él siempre estaría con nosotros.- intervino Giotto, viendo el Anillo de la Tormenta que traía colgando del cuello y que Tsuna le había dado.- Papá seguramente vendrá éste año, aunque el anterior no pudimos venir. Sé que este año estará aquí.

Tsuna les sonrió, atrayéndolos a él para darles un fuerte abrazo. Les murmuró que los amaba mucho y los vio correr hacia un joven, que le regalaba globos a los niños.

- Ay, Hayato...- murmuró.- Me haces tanta falta...- levantó su mano y vio la alianza de matrimonio en su dedo. Rió.

Recordaba la cara de sus padres cuando les dijo a los quince que él estaba embarazado de su mejor amigo y mano derecha. Se habían puesto pálidos, Iemitsu empezó a gritar y Nana no daba en ella de felicidad y sorpresa. Fueron casi obligados a casarse, aunque ambos habían accedido a hacerlo con sumo gusto.

Ambos se amaban, deseaban pasar el resto de su vida juntos y lo harían. Aunque el desgraciado destino no había querido.

- Te amo.- susurró, llevando la mano con su alianza al pecho.

Y quizás fue un efecto de la tranquilidad, o quizás solamente una cruel broma de su cerebro. No supo qué fue. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cuerpo por la espalda, una calidez muy familiar, un alivio inmenso y olor a tabaco muy sutil. Una voz sonó cerca de su oído, una voz áspera y grave.

- Y yo a ti.

- Hayato...- Tsuna mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, resistiendo la tentación de mirar. Sabía que si abría sus ojos esa sensación cálida se iría, por eso se quedó inmóvil.

A los pocos segundos, esa sensación se desvaneció con una lentitud impresionante. Con valor, el castaño abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Sus hijos jugaban animadamente con otros niños, Natsu y Uri. Al apoyar la mano nuevamente sobre el mantel, notó algo y bajó la vista rápidamente, sorprendido.

La corona de flores que Yuffie le había hecho al peliplata había desaparecido y, en su lugar, había un muy pequeño cúmulo de cenizas de cigarrillo.

-Giotto, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Yuffie, viendo que su hermano se había quedado inmóvil y mirando hacia un árbol.

- No, es que... por un segundo...

- ¿Tú también viste a papá?- preguntó la niña. Su hermano mayor la miró sorprendido, asintiendo.- Yo también lo vi. Natsu y Uri lo vieron primero, cuando estábamos agarrando los globos.

- Ya veo...- hicieron silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Crees que papi lo haya visto?

- No lo creo.- Giotto suspiró.- Pero, aunque no pueda verlo, sé que lo sentirá.

- Bueno, eso me pone más feliz. ¿Viste? ¡Tenía la corona de flores que yo le hice!- la niña rió.- Ven, papi se preocupará si nos ve tan quietos.

- Claro, vamos.

Mientras los niños jugaban y Tsuna los observaba, una figura de cabellos plateados entre los árboles les sonreía, cuidándolos como lo hacía siempre, aunque quizás ahora lo hacía de una forma diferente.


End file.
